Collectable (Modern Warfare 3: Defiance)
Collectables are small gold stars that must either be walked over, shot, or somehow otherwise made available to the player (Such as using an RC-XD or Sniper Rifle) to be picked up. Collectables unlock no extra features of the game (although it unlocks an achievement) and are always hidden. These are Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance's equivalent of Intel. Every level except Clearing Out, Dam Approach, Fire From the Sky and Heavy Metal contains 3 of them. Locations *In The Wild 1. At the beginning of the level, after the player mantled the first log, turn left and go to the end, the gold star is behind the snow. 2. After sneaking pass the Russian patrols in the misty area and see the first two houses with two Russians, go to the back of the left house and the gold star is on the back door. 3. When using the Beretta at the overlook, zoom-in to the nearest leftmost house, the gold star is in front of the ridge. *Isolation 1. At the beginning of the level, after meeting the Alpha team, get close to the wall separating you and the Alpha team, the gold star is in the corner just behind the leftmost side of the wall. 2. In the second time providing support to the Alpha team from high position, find a house with a board reads "Mike's Hot Pies", the gold star is just between the words. 3. After destroying a tank and a truck with RC-XDs, get to the rear of the house near the destroyed tank, the gold star is deep behind the corner after the half-opened door (not inside the door). *Overwatch 1. Once get inside the gas station canteen, go to the kitchen and find an opened overhead cupboard where the gold star located. It is HIGHLY ADVISED to obtain it before clear the enemies outside or it is quite possible to miss it. 2. After taking over control of the ground force on the overlook, turn around at the starting point and move up until "leaving mission area" warning is shown up, look right and the gold star is under the tree. 3. After reaching the warehouse, once all enemies are eliminated after breaching the main door, go right into the room and the gold star is hidden by a bunch of cardboard boxes. *Oil, Fire and Ice 1. At the two-story building where a guard on the first floor must be quietly shot, the gold star is within the room that the fore-mentioned guard came out, it can be seen by looking up on the left side of the entrance. 2. When come across an ammo crate with a SCAR and suppressed M10, the staircase behind it has the gold star underneath. 3. In the room where the last intel must be gathered, clear the room then go around the desk next to Brewer, the gold star is between the wall and the desk. *Running For Cover 1. After coming across the ammo crate with AA-12 and M72 LAW, proceed until the way to the trench opened up, turn right immediately in the trench and the gold star can be seen in the sewer. 2. Move along the trench until getting through a sewer where you will automatically duck, look right at the exit. 3. When taking control of a RC-XD, move to the road and turn right, the gold star is just near the blockage. It can also be collected by simply shoot the star from the opening where the RC-XD must go through to access the road. *Through the Mountains 1. Turn around at the starting point and go to a brush where an unnamed teammate with a AA-12 will regularly go near, stand behind of it by the left should show a path with the gold star barely visible. BE ADVISED that it is OUTSIDE mission area. 2. When using the Beretta at the overlook, zoom-in to the rightmost mountain just next to another mountain with a large cave, the gold star is on top of it slightly by the left. 3. When come across a ladder leading to the Delta team, do not climb up but go to the fence and stand next to the ladder, then look down left. *Lights Out 1. In the observation deck, the gold star is behind a debris just next to the window, where a Hind gunship will attack outside of it. 2. An easy one to be found and overlooked, just behind the first debris on the left right after you step out the lift. 3. Starting from the lift, proceed until a red sign reads "Caution Watch Your Step" is seen, head to the first blue machine after the fore mentioned sign and look up right when facing it, the gold star is on top of the blue working stand by the right. *Clean Up 1. By reaching the ammo crate in the hanger in the beginning, look through the gap on the left of the ramp. 2. At the starting point inside the terminal, stand close the right wall, turn around and look up the luggage belt. 3. Reach the boarding bridge at the end of the level and the gold star is just above the objective point at the exit, a SPAS-12 should come handy to clear the path as the section is time-limited. *Dangerous Cargo 1. In the dock where the laptop must be hacked, look for the hook of a large crane, which is hanged above the sea. 2. In the warehouse where a truck is driven away, rush to get a clear view of the gate it exited, the gold star is at the bottom right corner of the OPENED gate. 3. On the rooftop countering snipers, aim the sniper at the leftmost side catwalk of the leftmost building. Hurricane Ivan 1. When reach the first ammo crate, look upward at the opened doors of the nearby blue container. 2. After destroy the tank with RC-XD, stand at the right side (when facing the tank gun) of the wreckage and look right. 3. When arrive the deck with the large hatch in blue, go around it until you see a green container stacked on a rusty white one, found the boxes covered by a blue cloth in the corner. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Single Player Gallery Collectable MW3DS.png Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Single Player